Watching Attack of the Clones
by Itinerarium-Maraununtium
Summary: Watching the Clone Wars What happens when Anakin, Padme, Luke, Leia, Han, and Obi Wan watch the Star Wars movies? Will they change the future for the better or worse? Han, Leia, and Luke characters from ROTJ. Yoda, Obi Wan, Padme, and Anakin ROTS.


_**Chapter 1: The Arrival**_

* * *

"Are you all right? You're trembling." Anakin asked nervously. His Jeti duties gone from his head the moment he saw her. No longer was he worried about finding General Grevious or how the Chancellor was doing - this was Padme; his love, his wife, his angel. She was strong - a fighter. If something was bothering her it wasn't insignificant. "What's going on?"

"Something wonderful has happened." Padme began nervously. "I'm . . . Annie, I'm pregnant."

Anakin stared at her for a long moment - face blank - before breaking out into one of his famous grins. He didn't exactly know what to say, but he knew that she needed some type of reassurance. He wasn't going to go anywhere - this was their baby. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, right? Most couples rejoiced at the thought of having their own child - why couldn't they have the same luxury? "That's….. That's wonderful." Anakin said somewhat unsurely.

"What are we going to-" But Padme's distraught question would never be known to Anakin, seemingly out of nowhere, three unknown figures appeared in a heap of tangled limbs on the senate floor in front of the pair.

"Kid - what the _hell_ did you do?" A gruff voice said from the bottom of the pile.

"Well, if I knew don't you think I would tell you?" A blonde boy snapped back in reply. Body moving before his brain, Anakin drew his familiar blue lightsaber and lit it; staring down at the two boys and girl. The first thing Anakin noticed about the blonde boy was his Black Jedi Robes, did the council know about this mysterious Jedi? Anakin was positive that he knew every Jedi in the Order, and this kid was not one of them. Staring down at the rest of the group he looked at the other boy - or man - and took notice of his attire. The man wasn't dressed in Jedi Robes like the boy. He wore black pants, a white long sleeved rolled up shirt and black vest over it. Odd. Anakin's gaze then went to the woman who lay on top of the pile, he noticed that she had to be as nearly as pretty as Padme; possibly twins. She wore an extremely revealing - outfit? He was pretty sure it had to be some sort of slave outfit. But why would a slave be with an unknown Jedi and a strange man who seemed semi-older then the duo?

"Oh dear, are you alright Han?" The woman called - abruptly standing up to help the two on the ground and pushing her extremely long braid over her shoulder.

"Yeah - instead of a big black blur it's a big white blur." The man with the gruff voice said. Anakin assumed he was "Han."

"Its fine, Leia, I'm alright. Thanks for your concern though." The blonde said standing up and dusting off his robes. It was a mystery to Anakin and Padme how the group had not noticed their presence or the glowing blue lightsaber in Anakin's hands. Wasn't one of the boys wearing Jedi Robes? Wouldn't a true Jedi notice? Or were they all really this oblivious?

"I'm sorry, were you the one frozen in carbonite?" Leia said dusting his shoulders off as the man - Han - stood. Luke then looked over Leia's shoulder and saw his old blue lightsaber glowing in the hands of a stranger. Hadn't he dropped it? And most importantly how did this man have a lightsaber? There were no more Jedi.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked loudly, standing in front of Padme. Anakin was sure that he had never felt this nervous in his entire life; he didn't know who these people were or their intentions. Had they heard what he and his wife were just discussing? Were they going to report him to the Council? Were they working for the Sith Lord? All the endless scenarios began to work their way through Anakin's brain.

Hearing an unknown and authoritative voice - along with the familiar humming of a lightsaber - Leia immediately spun around and faced the unknown man. How had she not seen him there before? She mentally began to scold herself for not seeing him there sooner. Hadn't she always been proud of the fact that she was resourceful? She was a Princess for crying out loud! It had to be the outfit - it was without-a-doubt messing with her brain; making her act stupid. Or maybe the stress and trauma - yes that was it. Stress and trauma; she would go with that. She looked over at Han who - still semi-blind - was trying his best to locate the source of the voice. The trio, having no idea to where they were, blankly stared at the husband and wife before them.

"We could be asking you the same question." Luke said calmly, reaching for his own lightsaber slowly. Anakin, too focused on a way to get Padme to safety, paid no mind.

"I've never seen you before, young Padawan." Padme said neutrally, coming out from behind her husband. Anakin shot her a panicked look. What if these people were dangerous? What if they harmed her or their baby?

"Easy kid." Han muttered through to corner of his mouth, seeing Luke tense up at the sight of the long-haired blonde before them. Even with his blurry vision, Han could see Luke's hands slowly reach for his lightsaber. Knowing that he was at an extreme disadvantage; Han raised his hands up in a silent surrender. But before Anakin or Han could even blink, Leia grabbed Hans blaster from his belt and pointed it at the woman opposite of her. Squinting closely, Leia looked at the woman; almost as if she'd seen her before.

"Answer him." She said now looking at Anakin. She couldn't help but notice the familiar blue in both of the Jedi's eyes.

Anakin, fearing for his wife and unborn child's life, enclosed his lightsaber and sighed heavily. Shouldn't these people know him? He was "The Chosen One" after all. His face was everywhere; everyone knew him, how could these people not? Knowing he had no other option, Anakin sighed heavily before saying, "Anakin Skywalker."

Hearing the familiar name, Luke's eyes significantly widened as he quickly drew a sharp gasp. He knew this man. He knew this man. But how? How was this possible?

As quick as Leia had done only seconds before, Luke withdrew his glowing green lightsaber and pointed it at Anakin's chest. Only Luke knew the monster within this man; Darth Vader.

"Annie!" Padme screamed helplessly, her eyes wide with fright.

"Please, I'm begging you, don't hurt him!"

"Hurt _him!?_" Luke exclaimed, looking almost pityingly at the woman before him. She had to be his mother - why else would she associate herself with him? If she indeed was his mother, why did she look so much like Leia? Were his assumptions correct? Could Leia possibly be his sister?

"Of course! He means no harm - you came out of nowhere and he was just worried about my safety!"

"This man-" Luke began angrily, but what cut off by a stone-faced Anakin.

"You should keep your own word and tell us your names." Anakin said through gritted teeth. He couldn't believe that he let this happen; he should've acted faster. What kind of Jedi was he? Having two weapons pointed at him and his wife? Forced to lower his weapon all because of some children? If it weren't for Padme being there, Anakin would no doubt come up with an - in Obi-Wan's words - reckless escape plan.

"Now hold on a second, kid didn't promise anything." Han butt in. "We don't have to tell you nothin'." Han wasn't an idiot, he knew that last name - Skywalker. It belonged to the green glow-stick-wielding idiot next to him, the only question was how? How was this other blue glow-stick wielding idiot related to his friend? Luke had never really said much about his family.

"I think we should tell them Luke." Leia said cocking her head slightly to the left, and locking eyes with her mother. There was something about these people - something agonizingly familiar. She could already safely assume that this man and Luke were related. Wasn't the name Skywalker a big enough hint? Why were they here? How did they end up in this high-class building? Were they not only in the sands of Tatooine less then 10 minutes ago?

"Leia-"

"Luke!"

Luke sighed in defeat, he knew that when Leia wanted something done it was more or less a done deal. There was no use arguing; the politician would always win. What harm would it do anyway? They already had the upper hand. Reluctantly - just as his father had done moments before - he muttered his name, "Luke Skywalker."

Leia - without giving Anakin and Padme time to react - lowered Han's blaster and gave her own name, "Leia Organa."

"Han Solo."

Hands now resting on her slightly swollen stomach, Padme stepped forward. Her chocolate brown eyes began to take in every single detail that was her child. Her body began to tremble slightly; something only noticeable to Luke and Anakin. Only a few moments ago she didn't even know what to think about her pregnancy, and now her very own children stood before her. Yes, the girl was hers as well; she just knew it. How could she not be? They looked nearly identical. Besides that, something was just there in the back of her mind telling her that this beautiful young lady was indeed her very own. Without an ounce of hesitation Padme gave them her full name,

"Padme Amadala Skywalker."

"Padme…." Anakin said looking at his wife, voice shaking. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to do. Anakin Skywalker was, for once, completely at loss for words. This was his child; this was his very own son. How had he not noticed from the moment he saw him? The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the lightsaber; everything added up. Everything except….

"How?" Han demanded looking back and forth between the two blondes. He couldn't stay quiet about this anymore, this was way to far fetched for his taste. Han squinted and looked at the four. It was official; he was going insane with all this Jedi nonsense.

Alas, before anyone could utter a single word to clear up any confusion, more confusion was added to the mix. An mysterious white light engulfed the 5 - who once again landed in a tangled heap on the floor. Making sure his pregnant wife was the first to stand, Anakin helped Padme up and steadied her while looking around their new destination. It looked oddly like Padme and Anakin's apartment. In fact, that was what it was. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary - aside from his twenty-something year old son and his companions laying on the floor.

"Oh hell, not again!" Han's distinctive voice yelled from, once again, the bottom of the pile. Thank goodness Padme and himself were on top of the group. "Hey, princess, do you mind?"

"I'm suddenly not as sorry as I was before." Leia said, standing up and adjusting her outfit to save what was left of her dignity.

"I wouldn't have been sorry in the first place." Luke muttered while securing his lightsaber in his holster. Something in the back of his head was telling him that he wouldn't need it; they would be safe for now.

Fighting back a grin at his son's comment, Anakin's eyes scoped around the room. "Master?" Anakin asked, confusion laced in voice. This must have had to be an extremely off day for him, how could he not even see his own Master in the room? "What are you doing here? In fact, what are these people doing here?" Anakin could not bring himself to say son; he couldn't, not yet.

"I have no answers, young one." Obi Wan said gently. "I am just as confused at you are, if not more. I got here the same way you did. The only indication of how and why is the note on the table." He said gesturing to the glass coffee table in front of the group. The other occupants in the room gave no indication that they were going to read the note - they would leave that up to the legendary Jedi Master. Obi-Wan slowly began walking over to the table. He picked up the note and began to silently read it.

"Obi-Wan, do you believe in….. time travel?" Padme asked nervously, glancing over at her son and daughter. She swiftly moved over to sit on her couch; Han, Leia and Luke hesitantly followed and found their own seats.

"I don't know, Senator." Obi-Wan said softly, staring at the unrecognizable people in front of him. "I don't know."

"Is this a joke?" Anakin demanded, still holding to note and now looking at Obi-Wan. "Master, please tell me this is some sort of joke?"

"I do not think this is a joke Anakin." Obi-Wan said kindly. "Although, I am having a hard time believing it myself - I do not think one would joke about this."

"What does it say?" Luke asked anxiously. He couldn't sit here anymore - he couldn't stare at that thing that was _supposed_ to be his father. All Luke wanted to do was go home and finish his Jedi training. The past 24 hours had been far too eventful for his liking.

"Read it aloud, Annie." Padme encouraged, sending her husband a small smile.

"The note says:

_Dear, Master Obi Wan Kenobi, Luke, Leia, Han, Anakin, and Senator Amadala,_

_You are gathered here so you can watch 6 hologram discs that will outline the Future, the Past and the Present._

_Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padme, what you will be viewing is the future of your guests. Han, Leia and Luke, you'll be viewing the past and have been brought 20 years back in time so it can be shown to you. _

_I'll take the discs as you finish them and give you the new ones in their place. Feel free to take breaks, as you'll be needing them._

_Time will be stopped while you watch these, as all (or most) worries will be mitigated. Anakin, Padme and Obi-Wan: after the showings are complete, you are free to change your present as you please. However, keep very well in mind that whatever you change in the present will affect your friends from the future as well. It's very likely that interfering with them will wipe them from existence._

_There are several secrets that will be revealed in the films. I leave this choice to you: either be perfectly honest and share these secrets before you watch, or suffers as the films speak for you."_

"What does this mean?" Leia demanded.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Han said cutting into their moment. "We watch them."

"Watch them?" Padme asked delicately. "Why should we?"

"Maybe because I wanna go home, sweetheart?" Han said, giving the young senator a look. Anakin glared at the man, who simply gave him a sarcastic look in response. Without giving Anakin the chance to snap at Han - Leia interrupted.

"He's not wrong." She said quickly. "I mean - I have much more important things to be doing then to be sitting here 20 years in the past!"

"Calm yourself, young one." Obi-Wan said raising an eyebrow. "Anger does nothing more then cause more problems."

"Tell me about it." Luke muttered, sparing a glance at his father. Which, thankfully, remained unnoticed.

"What are your names?" Obi-Wan said directing his attention to the trio. Padme and Anakin shared a quick look. Would this be it? Would all of this future nonsense give up their entire secret? Their lie? Was this the end of their peace? Would Luke give them up by saying his name as carelessly as he did before?

"I'm Luke."

"Your full name?" Obi-Wan pressed. "I'm afraid all I know about you is that you are from the future."

Anakin shut his eyes; _This was it. The end of their bliss._

"I'm afraid that is something that you will have to find out on a later date." Luke answered simply, his voice never wavering and eyes never leaving Obi-Wan.

Anakin bit back his grin, _that's my boy._

"I see," Obi-Wan said. "I do hope you realize your identity will eventually be revealed."

"Of course," Luke nodded. "It's just something that is better off for later, I suppose."

"That is your decision." Obi-Wan nodded. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, even though these are rather unusual circumstances."

"Yes," Luke began with a forced smile, "It's a shame were meeting…. like this." he said staring at the all-to-familiar-man. This was too much for him to handle in one day; his mother, father and Obi-Wan? Luke just couldn't believe it. How could Anakin and Obi-Wan sit here and act like - friends? Doesn't Obi-Wan know that Anakin is only filled with darkness and deceit?

"And you two?" He said gesturing to the unusually silent duo.

"Han Solo."

"Leia Organa."

"Forgoing your usual title,_ princess._"

"Perhaps I'd like to save my title for another time."

"Yeah, cause that makes a load of sense."

"Listen yo-"

"That's enough, all of you, you're worse then children." Luke scolded looking at the two of them. "This is an extremely delicate situation! The sooner we finish these holograms, the sooner we can go home."

Padme and Anakin both had to hide their own smiles; their son was so much like both of them. Fiery, stubborn and rational. (The last one coming from Padme's side, of course.) Padme then glanced over to her daughter and frowned; being so blinded before at the thought of having both a son and a daughter, Padme took no notice of her daughters scantily clad body.

"Leia - I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude - but would you like something more comfortable to wear?" Padme asked nervously, wringing her hands out on her lap.

"Oh please, that would be wonderful!" Leia gushed, standing up along side the senator.

"Of course. I couldn't imagine being left in - that." Padme said, beaming at her daughter. "Can I safely assume that you didn't dress yourself in that?"

"I don't think anyone would willingly wear this." Leia said shaking her head.

"May I ask why your wearing that then?" Anakin said, taking a seat and looking at the two nearly identical women.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out." Leia said coyly. "I mean, if these videos aren't a hoax you will."

"Something tell's me that they aren't." Anakin replied.

"And something tells me that your correct." Leia nodded.

"Come along, then." Padme said, walking to her chambers with Leia - her daughter - trailing behind.

"You have a lovely home," Leia said "It reminds me a lot of my own in some ways."

"Does it?" Padme grinned, opening up her drawers and pulling out one of her most comfortable outfits. It was the least she could do for the girl. Her daughter. Padme, couldn't hear that enough times - even if it was only in her head. "Here. You'll feel so much better after you've changed." Handing her the familiar baby-blue fabric, Padme began to leave the room. "I'll be waiting outside when your ready."

"Thank you." Leia said. "I can't wait to get out of this horrible outfit; I think I'm going to burn it, actually."

"I probably would burn it it too." Padme admitted. With a quick wink and the flourish of her skirts, the Senator left her bedroom.

Leia quickly changed; the flowing light blue skirt reached the floor while the long sleeve top rested just above he navel. Looking into the mirror that rested on the wall, Leia took notice of not only how comfortable the outfit was, but how beautiful it looked on her as well.

"Leia, are you ready?" Padme's soft, nurturing voice interrupted.

"Yes, Senator."

Opening the door Padme took notice of how gorgeous her daughter was, and how similar they both were in appearance. "You look so beautiful." Padme gushed.

"Thank you." Leia said smiling serenely. Their was just something about this women; her calm but authoritative nature somehow soothed Leia. She couldn't help but smile around the Former Queen.

"Your welcome. But, please, call me Padme. Considering how much were going to know each other, it would be silly for you to call me by a formal tittle. Here, let me help you with your hair. It's absolutely gorgeous."

"That would be great, thank you." Leia muttered, taking a seat at the Senator's vanity table.

"Oh stop thanking me, it's no trouble at all." Padme said brushing through her daughters long locks. "I'd much rather be in here with you, then out there. It's far too awkward for me."

"You felt it too?" Leia asked.

"Of course I did." Padme smiled. "Do you mind if I re-braid it?"

"I would love it, actually." Leia said. "Your a very kind women, Padme."

"Thank you Leia, that means a lot." Padme beamed. "Well your all done! We better get back out there before they worry."

"You're right. I'd really like to just get these video's over with and go home."

Together the two Skywalker women - Padme and Leia - walked back into the living room side by side, both significantly in a better mood. Padme felt so incredibly blessed to have that short, but meaningful bonding moment with her daughter. She could really see herself in the girl. Not only physically, but in mannerisms and behavior as well. Padme wouldn't make this a negative situation - no, not at all. This was good. This was actually great. Maybe if Obi-Wan saw how much her and Annie loved each other he would vouch for them on the council. A far stretch, yes, but it was the only hope she had. It couldn't be that bad anyway, she got to see her very own son and daughter. Her twins.

They had to be twins. Luke and Leia? Twin names. They looked the same age; but did they know they were related? Padme couldn't tell. It was something she definitely had to keep her eye on. What if they didn't? How would that work? Were they not raised together? Were her babies separated? Did the not get along? What could it be? Most importantly, why did Padme feel as if they were separated? How did such a ludicrous idea even get planted in her head? Shaking her head and taking a seat on the couch, Padme looked up and met her husbands loving gaze. Everything would be alright. Everything _had_ to be alright; if not, Padme would do everything in her power to make it alright.

After all, she was a mommy on a mission.

* * *

**Looking for someone to Beta**

**9/26/16**


End file.
